Look What You've Done
by Maverikc
Summary: She never meant to hurt her. But the way life goes; things happen that were never supposed too. But can you ever really fix mistakes? (Course not) AU, slightly OOC. Review! NO LONGER ON HIATUS! CHAPTER 1 UPDATED AS OF 11/14/16
1. Chapter I

I aplomb-ly stand away from the chair the resides the hospital bed, with a heavily sigh. I felt filthy. I stalked over to the bathroom and feast my eyes on my advent, display in the mirror. My hair looked worse than I'd premised, I had the worst cow lick of all time for sure.  
With a propitiously, luckily elastic band around my wrist, I stretch my hair out with my fingers-coiling and swiveling my hair into a topknot, I secure it with the band atop my head.

I search around for a toothbrush, _no toothbrush? Why the _Fuck _don't they have a tooth  
brush? _Maybe because the girl occupying this room has been in a coma for 3 weeks…? _Well they should get one anyways ...ass wipes. _I huffed, checked the mirror again, my mascara and eyeliner is smudged around my eyes, and my face. But somehow my lipstick was perfectly aligned. _Dam Mac lipstick. _I leaned against the sink, taking a better look at my  
eyes, I'd been crying, the whites of my eyes, were a deep red and the outsides of my eyes were puffy.

I walk back to the room, and decide to see what's going on in the world, I grab my iPad and watch the latest news, me.

_Screen shows Jade's latest red carpet walk._

"Triple treat Jadelyn West, hasn't made an appearance since her friend was placed into Rome's St. Bernard Intensive Care Unit."

_Screen shows Jade's latest red carpet walk._

"Triple treat Jadelyn West, hasn't made an appearance since her friend was placed into Rome's St. Bernard Intensive Care Unit." _"__**I got to finally send you to Rome...**__" Shows Jade walking into the unit, with her hair on top of her head, shades on, some random t-shirt, with a long sweater, and tights._

"Actress, Dancing, and Singing sensation, Jade has been known for falling into deep depression like moods, more on that next-

The iPad is shut off before anything else can be said. She sits in the windowsill with the most amazing view. The moon shone through reflecting off of her porcelain skin.

_"It's like...06' in your backyard, and I'm in love with Brad. And I still remember laughing about all the times we had. And my Fathers living in Francisco now, guess he still mad. Boo-hoo, sad story huh? Lawyer American dad story." I sigh heavily before continuing. "I never really had anyone like you." I say looking over to the Latin version of sleeping beauty. "You made the world I knew bigger, and changed the way that I viewed it. Helped me cope with everything.. hell you were the best to calm me down when I'd lose it."_

I get up, and walk over to Tori, taking a seat, and grabbing her hand. "You said things, and you meant them." _I start playing with her tanned fingers. "I put all the money in your accounts back..I thank you tori...I don't really know where I'd be without you. It all worked out Tor, and you deserved it.." _But not this, nah not this at all.

_**. . .**_

I must have fallen asleep in the window sill, because I'm awoken by someone opening, and trying to softly shut the door. Obviously that didn't work. I turn over, and there's a slight nook in my neck. I groan in protest a little, sitting up. I open my eyes, and let them focus. I smile at what I see, rather, who...I see. It's Beck. His hair has gotten longer, it's now in a short floppy ponytail. He's wearing a long sweater, and skinny jeans with Timberlands. And is that coffee? It isss. Two at that.

He smiles smally at me, heading in my direction. I slowly move my legs occupying half of the cushion, making room for him. He hands me the coffee in his right hand, and I mumble a sleepy, "Thank you.". He nods, and watches me as I sip the steaming beverage.

We're silent for a while, until, "How are you holding up?" He says quietly. I don't answer. "I hear they wake her next week huh?" he tries again, but I only nod. He sighs deeply, knowing he failed at getting me to converse. I grab a nearby pillow, and blanket, covering myself up and setting my pillow behind me, throwing my feet over his lap.

I sip my coffee, staring at him. _Why is he here?_ "I'm uhm, directing a set a few blocks from here." I nod, not bad. After a few moments of silence, I decide to say, "Who's in it?" He looks a bit surprised, but says, "Channing Tatum, and Scarlet Johannson." "Not bad." I say nodding once more. "Uhm, Sin-Jin is my DP And Berf is the Script Supervisor, and tweaks with the Sound Production." "That's nice of you. To give them a job on your set and all." I say. "Well they deserved it. They're literally the best at it. I'm honored." The ringing of his phone stops me from commenting. He answers it with a "Yeah what is it?" I can't hear what the person is saying, but it must be important, from the look he's making.

After a minute or two, he hangs up the phone. "That was Berf, they need me to sign for some props. Have to run." He says lifting my feet, and sliding from under them. "I'll give you a call, but if you'd like, you can stop by the set, anytime. I'd love for your opinion on the script and all. You know you're the best." He says smiling, and leaning in to give me a hug.

"I'll consider helping you Beckett." He laughs, and hugs me tightly. I hug back, and say, "Air draft me the Script, and I'll make some changes if must. And send me Berf's number, he is the Script Supervisor."

"Will do. Later Jadelyn." He say's heading towards the door. "Not my name Beckett." And with that I hear a distant laugh behind the closed hospital door, of the private floor.

I sigh, and stalk towards the chair beside Tori's bed. She looks very peaceful, and beautiful. _Doesn't she always?_ Absolutely. I take her hand, and lightly place kisses on her knuckles. The steady rhythm of her heart monitor brings a smile to my face.

_"It's like...'09 on your rooftop, and it's only you and me." _I begin to stroke her knuckles with my thumb.

"_And you mother's gone, and your father's gone_ _hope no one sees." _I pause, and swallow hard at what i'm about to say next.

"_And my mom and I don't talk anymore; she says I'm being stubborn._" I frown. _"But it doesn't matter, she gave away her rights, no longer her concern._"

_You say it like she ever was._

_**Review please!**_


	2. Chapter II

"Hey Jadey, Tori's so pretty while she's sleeping, but she's pretty while she's awake to so I think she should wake up. I wonder if the doctor thinks she should wake up, hey Jadey when are they gonna take her off those cord things? They said she's recovering right? Can't we just pull maybe a few out so she can get up? Hey Jad-

"Cat,

.. for the umpteenth time today,...and it's only 8 in the morning, No I cannot just wake her up. It's not my job." Jade says through gritted teeth. "Phooey." Cat says looking down. Jade then sighs, "How was being the make up artist for Beyonce?" The raven haired girl says, leaning against the teal walking bar along the wall of the Coffee room of the private floor in the intensive care unit.

"It was amazing, she was so nice...and so pretty. I got to work with Jackie too...she's amazing." Cat replies with enthusiasm, as her green eyed friend nods.

There's a ringing coming from cat's pink pear phone, "DingDong." Cat says, puzzled. "NO!" Jade yells, as Cat laughs pulling her phone from her light washed jeans.

VOCALS FOR DEMI the pear shaped screen read. "Ooh. Gotta go Jadey." I have vocals with Lovato. Byee!" Cat yells, running towards the door. Along with Beck, Andre, Tori and herself, Cat made into the music business, as well as Cosmetics. And she hasn't changed a bit. She'd let the red in her hair grow itself out, and it returned to it's beautiful hazel nut brown self. On occasion although, its red once more. Cat had become a very successful Artist, when she thinks about it... they all did.

Andre worked with artist such as Katy Perry, Selena Gomez, and Rita Ora, accompanying in a few song writing sessions, and playing for them here and there. He, and Tori released a few songs together on her 4th album, Perfectionist. Andre won the grammy for best Songwriter, as well as best collaboration with Demi Lovato. He's been dating Logan Browning, the actress for about two years now, his only steady relationship.

Beck took into acting for about a year, and a half, immediately winning an Oscar in his first leading movie, and action movie with Steven Spielberg. After his last role in Neighbors, he started to produce his own films, collaborating with Directors such as Roman Polanski. The first movie he produced, was nominated 4 times, and won once. Somewhere along the lines of Trina calming down, and finding herself in something she enjoyed, modeling. Beck decided to give her a try.

Robbie found himself at the stage of Comedy Central one day, and fell in love. After ditching Rex, with a little bit of therapy, he hosted a few shows, and became a comedian. He does a few sets in downtown bars occasionally. He, and a lovely girl named Margot settled down together. Apparently she went to school with us, never seen her in my life. She's a realtor, and makes very decent money.

I walk down pathway back to Tori's room, the halls are quiet as usual. Private floor. As I enter the room that reeked of hand sanitizer, I notice that the Latin sleeping beauty isn't in the bed. I feel my heart sink to my stomach. Is she-

The sound of the accompanying bathroom door opening makes me jump slightly. I watch as she makes her way out, leaning on her walker as she does so. The rough gown was loose on her body, and her hair looked like a birds nest, but yet..she still looked so beautiful to me, breath takingly beautiful.

"J-jade?"

Tell me what you think, REVIEW.


	3. Chapter III

**Hey Guys, so here's the thing. If I have confused you, and forgotten to have mentioned, Beck's older than everyone else..he was still in the gang, just older than everyone else. No song lyrics mentioned, no CopyRight Infringement.  
Might be a little wierd, I apologize. But I know that it is a lot differnt from the last. Hope you still like it, here goes nothing.**

_Italics=_ Flashback

May 17th 2009

_"Eddy!" Jade says, running and tackling the latin boy. He's wearing a backwards dark blue hat to cover his black, and lighter brown highlighted locks. His tight, red, 'Ready?' shirt, and dark blue cargo shorts makes Jade's heart flutter._

_"Baby!" Eddy says, engulfing her into his large arms, and torso. His warmth becoming a blanket for her, a teddy bear in the dark. "Your late, you asswipe." Jade says, as Eddy losens his grip on her petite figure, compared to the latin boy. He hugs onto her waist, draping his weight onto the porcelein skin girl. "I know babe, but you know how it is with Mario and finding a party shirt." Eddy says, in his accent. Jade just giggles, understanding the situation with her boyfriends little brothers._

_"Well." Jade starts, grabbing the towering latino by his skin hugging shirt. "Dont let it happen again."_  
_He then leans his forehead on hers, capturing a moment of connection with her lips. "Yes Mam." Eddy replies gripping her behind, resulting in her cheeks flaring. "Don't push it Mexico." Jade says, saying his older nickname. "Hey." Eddy says grabbing her close. "Meet me later tonight?" Eddy asks, Jade catching on. He wanted some. "We'll see." Jade says trying to step out of his grip, but he grabs her back. "Hey, I said We'll see." Jade says, reassuring the boy._

_Jade then walks around her best friends basement, that's now crowded with hormonal teenagers, and grinding against one another, sweating. Ew. She stalks her way to the bar, and watches Beck, her best guy friend, mix together various juices, and acoholic beverages together, serving them to Tori's guest. The Canadian twenty four year old, had always been a brother figure to the young 18 year old girl. There for her when no else could show up, Beckett James Oliver was there, always._

_"Well If it isn't my little sister. Whad'ya doin in this section Short stuff? The last I checked im still 24 and your still 18." Beck says, pouring vodka, and pineapple juice into the mixer, and skaking it well._  
_"Oh shiddy diddy. Piss off Beckett. This just happens to be a 'pre grad' party. And I'm sure as hell going to enjoy every damn moment of it, cause once im gone? I am NEVER looking back." Jade says, grabbing a freshly made drink that Beck just made for a customer, and brings it to her lips, gulping it down._

_"Hey!" Jade hears beside her, from a fugly fret boy. "Go Jack off somewhere." Jade says, continuing with her drink._

_She hears Beck chuckle, and she glares at him, as he wipes his hands on the over thrown shoulder towel. "Who pissed in your syrup?"_

_Jade rolls her eyes, "Eddy." Beck nods slowly. Eddy has become a issue for the Raven haired girl lately, too often if Beck could say. "Ah, I see."_

_"I mean it's like." Jade says, immediately jumping into her problem, telling Beck all about it. "Everytime..I feel that we're ok. That we're going back to normal...he just..brings it back up." Jade tells her homosexual friend, sighing, and leaning on her hand._

_"He's a guy Jade, he's going to. But you need to talk to him, apparently it's bothering you, a little more than im ok with." Beck says throwing his hair into a low tied bun at the bottom of his neck. Eyeing a group heading towards the bar, pre paring. "Sorry to kick you out Short stuff, but It's about to get hectic."_

_"It's cool. Im going to find Eddy, and talk to him about this." Jade says gulping down the rest of her drink, placing a five dollar bill under the cup._

_"Jade!" Is all the porcelain skin girl hears, before she's snatched into a hallway, and pushed inside a room. She doesn't even have time to scream. The vodka proving it's affects. Her lips are then attacked sloppyly, whoever this is definately intoxicated. She then recognizes a smell...it smelled like, Eddy. That strong yet mild beach smell._

_"Eddy!" Jade screeched madly, "Have you lost your half working ass mind?!"she says pushing the drunk latino away from her._

_"Come on baby. You can't make me wait any longer." Eddy says in his drunken stupor, effectively pulling off her shirt. "NO! Stop!" Jade says tugging her shirt back down. "Im not in 'the mood' Mexico." she then crosses her arms._

_"I can get you there." Eddy says, pulling her over to the bed, laying her down, and crawling over her._  
_"Im sorry Eddy...I'm just...not to that point yet. Im just not ready." Jade says, sitting up on her elbows, looking down._

_Eddy sighs, and sits on the edge of the bed. "Well..I don't think I can wait any longer..and I don't want to cheat Jade.."_

_"Oh don't give that 'I wanna be the good guy' shit right now. If you're going to break up with me for not letting you put your tiny dick in me, then you might as well cheat!" Jade yells, face flaring red._

_"Jade. Don't be this way. You know that I love you, you know I do. I don't want to hurt you." Eddy says, taking Jade's hand. She snatches her hand away. "So I take it that we're done then?" Jade says getting up quickly, and opening the door. "Ja-_

_"Dont." Jade then leaves, warm tears threatning to spill down her red tinted cheeks. Her eyes are blurred by the cloud of tears pooling in her eyes, and she's walking pretty fast, and didn't see Tori until they're ramming heads together._

_"Ow! Sorry didnt see-_

_"It's cool." Jade says quickly, trying to hide her tears. "Hey..what's wrong?" Tori says, fogetting the pain of her forehead immediately. "Nothing. Nothing happend, im leaving." Jade says, about to flee the scene._

_"You..wanna talk about it..?"Tori asks timedily._

_"NO! You can't play therapist for everybody Tori! Your not fucking Spiderman! GOSH! What?! Want a trophy?!" Jade yells leashing her anger onto the brunette girl, bringing tears to her eyes immediately._

_"I-im..I didn't..I-_

_"NO!" Jade yells storming off, leaving a broken hearted Tori, abandoning her with her tears._

Review!


	4. Chapter VI

Flash Back

3 months ago:

_Jade stumbles drunkenly into the loft house, an extra large bottle of 1800 Tequila Reserva Silver, in tow. The loft held its usual atramentous, or somber feel. Her girlfriend of four years nowhere in sight, and Jade let's out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. She comes to a cessation, or stop in the kitchen, lifting the heavy bottle to her Tequila stained lips._

_The remarkably clean, silky smooth taste overrides her senses, sending a shiver up her spine. The lamp on the bedside switches on, and Jade can hear the shuffling of her girlfriend's feet. And here we go again, "Do you have any idea of what time it is?! Blah Blah You're ruining yourself blaahh!" Jade mimics her girlfriend in her head, giggling the entire time. The sound of feet shuffling down the stairs._

_The sight before her, she would never expect to see in any lifetime._

_Jade gazes at her girlfriend at the top of the staircase, with luggage behind her. "Didn't you know you'd be home early.." Tori says not making eye contact, brushing her hair behind her ear, staring at her feet._

_Jades face heats with anger, "You're leaving me?" Jade asks through gritted teeth, swaying drunkenly. "I think it'd be better...for the both of us- Tori starts._

_"Better for us? Tori you're all that I need. It's the last time I swear." Jade slurs._

_"Jade.." Tori starts again, crossing her right arm under her breast, and pinching the bridge of her nose with her left. _

_"Time..and time again..you've said you'd stop. You lied! I just can't...take it anymore! " Tori says fuming, hot steamy tears running down her face._

_"Vega..-_

_"No..you weren't supposed to see me..I'm leaving Jade." Tori says walking down the spiral staircase with her large purple suitcase in tow. "Tori ..." Jade whimpers, tears threatening to spill from her emerald eyes. "Please Tor...I'll stop I promise. Serious this time.."Jade says grabbing the Latina hand._

_"I can't...I can't take that risk Jade...I can't take anymore."Tori says looking up to the onyx haired girl with her big brown eyes full of tears, and hurt. Jade never meant to hurt Tori..but the way life goes...things happen that aren't supposed to. _

_Jade then slowly releases her grip on the tan girls arm, dropping it to her side, head low in defeat. Tori then leans up, and places a soft kiss on Jade's forehead softly whispering goodbye._

_The next few hours are a blur of tears, and unforgiving tequila sliding down her throat. "__**Look what you've done Tor...**__" Jade says with a sadistic chuckle._

X

Present time, Back in the Hospital Room.

Jade's POV:

"Tori.." The word rolls of my tongue with ease, with muscle memory. "What are you doing here Jade?" Tori says, a look of hurt flashing over her face. I stare at her, unable to conjure a word. There's something I want to tell her..but I don't know..I don't- I don't know how, I..."I don't- I don't know.." I stammer..hands beginning to clam up, sweating. "I-.." I being to sputter, words being stolen from the trace of my lips. "I..don't know Tori.." I say..lowering my head.

"How'd..you find out?" Tori asks cautiously. "Just because you block my number, and move 10,000 miles away from me doesn't mean...I won't find you Tori.." I say barely above a whisper, yet meaning every word. There's a tension filled silence..but Tori says, "Well..you've found me...". I don't respond immediately, but I say, "Yea..I did."

I couldn't exactly believe it, _she survived that car crash, _she woke up from the coma it put her in- and this was all my fault. _It's why I _had _to be here_.

But I don't think she cares, it's obvious she remembers..what happened so no questions about that. _Maybe she really still doesn't _ want me…

"I..guess I'll be leaving then.." I make my way to where I'd set up my things, throwing them quickly into my duffle bag. We don't exchange words, until I'm walking towards the door, and she still hasn't made a sound, or moved..

A part of me...well all of me..wanted her to stop me. It wanted her to take me back, throw her arms around me..tell me everything is going to be ok. _Wanted her to lie?_ Yes. Because that's how Tori is..she'll stop at nothing to protect the people she love and care about. She's so strong willed, and has the biggest heart.

That's why I love her so much...it hurts. _Sure it has nothing to do with what she does to you at night?_ Yeaa, that too.

I stand in front of her..we stand together for a while, neither knowing what to say.."Tell me..to go away, and I will Tori..I promise, just.. look me in my eyes, and tell me.." I say, swallowing hard, on the verge of tears. I watch as she debates inside of her head, her face contorting as she thinks.

After a minute passes by she says, "I...want you to go away Jade.." She lifts her head..and looks me in my eyes. And I swear..everything that I'd thought was right in the world..was so wrong. Everything I believed to be brightness..to shine in this hell..became onyx. I felt like...someone snatched life..right from under me.. god it hurt..hurts..so much.

With a series of quick nods..I'm out of the hospital room and to the elevators..in a matter of seconds, tears flowing the entire time.

The ride of course offers minute room for self sulking, and wound licking so I pull on the best facade I can, placing my shades over my sight- preparing myself for the random mic in the face, and camera on my neck.

_Look what you've done.._


	5. Chapter V

**AN:/ Dun dun dun duuuhhnn. I now give you...**

**_Look What You've Done Chapter V_**

_ I Miss You_

Speeding on the interstate, the wind whipping against my face. It's getting late, and the sun's low. The streets are lined with trees on both sides. Anyone else in my place would feel..awoken, alive. But me..I've never felt so dead, and broken in my life. It's like I was tossed in a room and someone turned off the light.

I feel worse with every second that passes...that I'm not with her. It hurts more than living itself. To carry on...and pretend that the one person that I've..opened up to..doesn't love me anymore.

People expect me to just..forget about it, like Tori Vega...never mattered to me. I'm still pissed at that text Conner sent me.

**Conner: **_Hey..look I know your still beat up over that girl..what's her name? But..we need some songs, so that means some studio time. Can you come in say...in the next hour or two?_

**Jade: **_Conner.. If you want to keep the small cheeto that you call testicles... than you will leave me alone until I contact you or Jennifer. I'm taking a break for a while. I will continue to write songs while I am away. Understood?_

**No Response**

I guess being famous has it's perks. It's quite easy to access a brand new iPhone, a furnished Loft house, and star bucks on the shortest of notices. I immediately sign in to the newly purchased device and a few contacts, emails, and games are uploaded. _Another perk. _

I unlock the door to my temporary location, and a smell of original engulfs my nose. The loft had an unaccustomed, modernistic fragrance.

Jade frowns, realizing this place has secrets. This house, that is now temporary owned by her, has played the role of orphanage. It being owned by many, such as those who needed a quick hide out or somewhere to crash temporarily. The Proprietor title has bounced around dozens of times. Each new time that door opens, it's the sealing of lips to hold a secret.

A tight smile grows across her face, time for a new secret I guess. She then closes the wooden door behind her.

The house is absent of light, so she carefully strolls through the hallway, and finds a light switch to the downstairs area. Emerald eyes scan the room, inundating the space. It was spacious, with high ceilings, and a coal colored stairway leading up to a balcony like space above of what she'd guess be the bedding. A semi-vast living room was stationed below the bedding area, and the kitchen to the right.

Whatever it was...it would do for now.

. . .

After the raven haired girl is settled into her current residence, she decides to lounge on the Italian Leather sofa, the moon gleaming through the immense windows. Thus making her porcelain skin shimmer. Her phone vibrates from beside her. She grabs the device, and clicks it on.

**New Message from Beck:** Hey, I was just checking on you. You still alive?

Jade then unlocks her phone quickly, responding to Beck's message.

**Jade:** Yeah, still alive. I'm guessing you spoke to her.

**Beck:** Yep. She's pretty upset. :/

**Jade: **She told me to leave what else was I supposed to do?

**Beck:** Nothing. You did the right thing.

A hour passes before Jade responds, her fingers gliding over the screen.

**Jade:** I miss you..

**Beck:** No you don't..

**Ooouuuh. Don't be mad. ****I should be updating more often****, I ****just posted brand new chapter for OH NO! ****And since I've gotten that out I'd like to work on Look What You've Done, and get to the good parts. -hand rub.- ****It's gonna get good I promise. ****Later. **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
